


Where I Can See The Sun Rise

by TMar



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Asteroid challenge, Song Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:26:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMar/pseuds/TMar
Summary: In the aftermath of the meteorite strike, Nick wants to see the sun one last time.





	Where I Can See The Sun Rise

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in September 1995, in response to two challenges on the FKFIC-L list: the asteroid challenge and the song challenge. The asteroid challenge was basically to write what would have happened if the asteroid really had hit Earth in the episode "A More Permanent Hell".
> 
> The song I used is "Talking to my Angel" by Melissa Etheridge. It's kind of despressing, but all the asteroid challenge stories depressed me, so.

WHERE I CAN SEE THE SUN RISE

Nick Knight looked from LaCroix to the dead landscape in which they were  
both standing. "You aren't going to stop me, are you?" he asked.

"My dear Nicholas, even I realise that some things come to an end."  
The master vampire sounded ever so slightly regretful.

"I thought you'd try to keep me with you for eternity."

LaCroix' eyes widened dramatically. "What would be the point, now?  
Everything is gone, and so will we be, soon."

"You sound so sure." Nick wondered why he'd always had to ask LaCroix  
about everything. But he knew why. LaCroix always knew. Somehow, in a  
way that Nick had never clearly understood, his master had always known.  
"Maybe some things will survive..." he mused. He knew the answer to that  
statement, too.

"Oh, Nicholas, that's grasping at straws. Yes, things will recover.  
But too late for us."

'Too late for Natalie...' thought Nick. And definitely too late for  
his partner and his other mortal acquaintances. And after having lived  
in a world of darkness for eight hundred years, Nick wanted to see the  
sun just once before he died. Even if it killed him, he would see it.  
And then he wouldn't mind dying so much.

Don't be afraid  
Close your eyes  
Lay it all down  
Don't you cry  
Can't you see I'm going  
Where I can see the sun rise  
I've been talking to my angel  
And he said that it's all right

Nick held out his hand, knowing his master would know what he wanted.  
And he did know. He laid the watch in Nick's palm. They looked at each  
other. "There's no point in hating you anymore, I guess," Nick sighed.  
"It just makes the pain worse. Can we part..." He couldn't say friends.  
Never. "...Amicably?"

LaCroix knew Nick was making some foolish mortal gesture in order to  
assauge his guilt. Not just his guilt for killing, but his guilt, the  
deep-down, never-to-be-admitted guilt that he still carried somewhere  
inside, over betraying his master. LaCroix enjoyed making Nick feel  
guilty. "If you wanted amicable, you'd remain here."

"With you?" As soon as he said it, Nick regretted the words. And he  
knew that LaCroix knew he regretted them. But he also knew LaCroix had  
made him say them. He would not give him the satisfaction of showing  
emotion now. "You said I could leave."

"Oh, you can, Nicholas. There's no point in staying, except to be  
with me. And you don't want that."

"No, I don't." Nick determined that if he was going to die, it  
wouldn't be with his master standing over him, controlling him to the  
end. "Goodbye." Nick put the watch away - he had to have it, despite  
everything, to remind him of all he had been through these last  
centuries - turned his back on LaCroix and started walking away, faster  
and faster... He knew that this was the only time LaCroix wouldn't come  
after him.

I've always had to run  
I don't know just why  
Desire slowly smoking  
Under the midwest sky  
But there's something waiting out there  
That says I've got to try  
I've been talking to my angel  
And he said that it's all right

*** 

Nick had been walking, flying, walking, for days, and hadn't seen  
anything, or anyone, alive. Toronto lay in ruins, dead bodies strewn in  
the streets. He knew that most of them hadn't died on impact or the  
aftermath but in the rioting and mass suicides before. He just wanted  
to get away, away from this place where he'd felt a semblance of  
happiness, even a semblance of mortality. There, he had felt human,  
normal, occasionally. It had been a good feeling, and even though people  
had thought he was really eccentric, they had cared about him.

Now they were gone, and without them Toronto meant nothing.

This town thinks I'm crazy  
They just think I'm strange  
Sometimes they want to own me  
Sometimes they wish I'd change

Heading away from Toronto, away from Canada, away from the northern  
climes even, Nick went south. He felt sure that somewhere in the south  
he would see the sun. Somewhere there, a few rays of sun might  
penetrate. And then he would look at them, and be happy to die.

But I can feel the thunder  
Underneath my feet  
I sold my soul for freedom  
It's lonely but it's sweet

As he walked, Nick wondered what would have happened had they found a  
cure. He would have died, he knew, but perhaps even a brief chance at  
mortality would have been worth it. He'd given his soul, his life, to  
LaCroix when he'd chosen to be brought over, and it hadn't been freedom  
from death but chaining to a way of life he'd come to hate. And as time  
had gone on, his loneliness had increased. Being followed by those who  
wanted to keep you didn't make you feel part of anything. Being the only  
one who had sought mortality had made him a man alone... until Natalie.

'Why didn't we find a cure, why didn't I die with Natalie?' He was  
finally free of LaCroix, and it didn't even matter. He was still alone,  
and would always be, without Natalie.

"Natalie." Up ahead Nick saw a break in the clouds, just a tiny one.  
He flew in the direction of that tiny crack, and landed just short of  
where the sun's weak rays hit the ground.

Natalie. Mortality. Everything he had wanted, he saw in that sliver  
of sunlight. It called to him. *They* called to him.

"Come, Nick, be with me." He heard her voice so clearly, and saw her,  
standing there, in the sun. It seemed the most natural thing in the  
world to walk forward and join her.

And death from even this weak sunlight came easily, but Nick didn't  
even know. He was with Natalie, and they walked somewhere else under a  
beautiful, blue sky.

Don't be afraid  
Close your eyes  
Lay it all down  
Don't you cry  
Can't you see I'm going  
Where I can see the sun rise  
I've been talking to my angel  
And he said that it's all right

THE END


End file.
